Don't fly away please
by Thy Blue Pen Cap
Summary: What happen when Cooro and his crew acttidly went into the world of Naruto! Warning:Lots of sexy yoai & m-pregs & randoms stuff! SasxCooro, NejixHusky, IrukaxSenri and others that I'm too lazy to say...
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to another story that I made at 2 in the mourning! YAY!

Husky:Are you forgetting that you have like two other stories that your writing, you stupid girl.

Me: YOU SHUT UP OR I'LL PUT YOU TOGETHER WITH A SHEBITCH CALLED SAKURA!

Husky:I'll be good! Seriously don't do that...

Sakura: HEY! I'M NOT A BITCH!

Me:Yeah and I own the rights to Naruto and +Anima...

Cooro:But Yoai-chan. You don't own the rights only Masashi Kishimoto and Natsumi Mukai!

Me:I know but there always dreams and this story!

Husky:I'm scared....

Me: Shut up Fishy! Well better tell you what this story is about.....

* * *

Its kind of a scary thought when you go through a cave and find yourself into a completly differnt world! Well that what happen to Cooro and his friends, when he cariusly went to the Naruto world! But sadly for them becouse of Cooro, Ochimaru is after them! And oh yes there will be love! CooroxSasuke HuskyxNeji SenrixIruka NanaxKonohamaru and other random couples... Because I'm the one who's writing the story there is going to be yoai! And mpreg! Don't like don't read!

Chapter 1

"Cool! A cave! Let's go in!",Cooro said happily as he ran into the hidden cave. "Cooro wait!",Nana said running after him. "You bakas! Come back!", Husky yelled running after them hoping that their not getting into trouble. And soon enough Senri follows the others."This cave is so cool!", Cooro running towrads the walls looking at the cave paintings. "The paintings are nice but we have to go now...hey which one did we come from?", Husky asked looking at the two tunnels. Cooro studdenly stops and stands beside him and taps on his chin. "I think we came fro-*sniff*FOOD!", he said before his ADD caught up with him and run toward the sorce of the smell. 'The baka', Husky thought as they chased after the hyper crowboy. Now seeing light Cooro starts to opening his wings and flys towards the scent. Once he got outside the cave, he see the food that he smelled. It was fish. And it was about done. "Sweet! Fish!", he said as he sits down in front of the fire and starts eating. Once Husky, Nana, and Senri get to where Cooro is, they see sirounded by three boys. And they look upset. Well the blond one did. Maybe the one with the white eyes, he looked kind of annoyed. "Cooro! What did you do!" "This baka ate our lunch! And I'm soo hungry!", the blond one yells and starts being dramatic. "Dope stop it. We can get more fish.", the one raven hair said. "I'm sorry. I know!I'll have Husky get you more fish!",Cooro said smiling. "Hey! Why should I! You eat them, so you should get them!", Husky said smacking him on the head with his weapon. Then Cooro looks up at Husky with his best puppy face as he says," But Husky!!! Your a fish anima! And you always got us fish..." "*sigh* Fine but you better pay me back!",he said giving up and going toward the river. "Cooro! What you doing?! Me and Senri have been looking for you!",Nana yelled before seeing the other three boys in front of them then start blushing from emberssment. "Who are you and where did you come from", the long haired boy said sernly. "Well my name is Cooro, she's Nana, he's Senri, and one who's getting the fish is Husky! And we're anima!", Cooro said before being hit on the head by Nana. "Cooro don't say that! What if they don't like anima! They could ki-", she said as started telling him the horrible things that could happen when they were interuped by the blond boy. "What the hell is anima?", he said looking confussed. "Well anima are poeple who have souls of animals in them!", Nana explained,"We told you our names now tell us yours" "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The one with the white eyes is Neji and that teme is Sasuke and the girls shou-",he said before he was interupted by two screams,"Sakura!" Then they all started running toward it. When they got there they see Husky hunging on his shirt by a ninja star and with two big bumps on his head. "Stupid girls. I hate them",he mubbled. "Yay food!", both Cooro and Naruto yelped as they saw the pile of fish besided the river side. "What happen Husky?",Nana asked as Senri helped Husky down. "That little perv was peeking at us!", the girl with the buns yelled. "Why would I peek! I hate girls!", Husky yelled back. "Is it because you had to be a mermaid princness for money", Cooro innconetly asked as he pick up few fish. "Shut up about that! Do you have to tell everyone we meet!", Husky yelled as he hit Cooro in head his hitting Cooro stic-,I mean weapon. Naruto rudely bustes out laughing, the girls were trying to be polite, and Sasuke and Neji were acting it no big deal but inside they were laughing. They headed back to the camp fire and started cooking the fish. The animas learned the names of the pinked hair girl, Sakura and the one with buns, TenTen. "Hey big guy! Are you going to talk?", Naruto asked Senri. He shook his head. "Why?" "Naruto, he don't really talk because of something that happened",Nana said for Senri. While that was going on, Sasuke caught Cooro staring at him. "What" "When is that duck going to quack?", he asked tilting his head. "What duck?" Than Cooro crawled over to Sasuke and got really close and pointed at his hair. "Hey where's the head?",Cooro staring climbing over him shearching for Sasuke's hair's head, when they fell. When the rest looked to see what happened, they see Cooro stardling Sasuke,who was blash badly. "Cooro! What are you doing to Sasuke-kun!", Sakura yelped. "I'm finding the duck'shead!",Cooro smiling away. "If your talking what's on my head, then it not a duck! It's hair!",Sasuke said sit up ending up rumming his head with Cooro's head. And that ending up with Cooro's first kiss and Sasuke's second kiss. With Naruto's laughing, Sakura's panicing,and everyone eles's staring, it was not well. Sasuke pushed him off and went to the river. "Nana? What wrong with Sasuke? And why is Neji and TenTen's nose bleeding?",asked a blushing and slitly confessed Cooro still on the ground. "Umm...Don't why Cooro...",Nana said helping him up. "Hey wait when he kissed me I got beat up! Why didn't he!", Naruto said getting mad. "That because your ideot!", Sakura said hitting him hard on the head, with everyone staring at him stangely. "Okay. We will need you four to come with us to see the Hokage",Neji said being the leader he is. " Hokage?" ,Husky asked. "The leader of our village. Someone get Sasuke!", he answered. "I'll get him!",Cooro said just before Sakura said anything. "Be careful Cooro!",Nana yelled to him. He start for the river and see Sasuke looking at the swimming fish. "Sasuke! Come on! Their leaving without us!",Cooro yelled. Sasuke faced him with a scrowl but soften a bit when he saw it was Cooro. He gets gets and the both of them caught up to the rest of the group.

* * *

So what do think?

Husky: Why in hell do I have such small parts!

Me:There are no small parts just small actors. haha

Sasuke: Why!! Just why!

Me:Because it's fun to be mean to you! ^.^

TenTen: Why did you have me and Neji have a nose bleed...

Me: Cause you two are yoai fans!

Neji: I am not a fan!

Me: I'm sorry! Neji is a closet yoai fan.

Neji: Yes I -wait! NO I AM NOT THAT NITHER!

Me: But what about all the yoai mangas I found in your room!

Neji: .......YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY YOAI!*runs away*

Me: Well that was interesting.... the next chapter will be up soon! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Welcome to Don't fly away Please! I think I'm going to make Cooro and Sasuke the main couple.

Sasuke: Why so interest in me all stadden?

Me: Oh shut up. I'm the only one in my group of friends who doesn't hate you.

Sasuke: O.O Are you a fangirl?

Me: Fuck no! That why I'm ani-Sakura!

Sakura: WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH! T.T

Me: Crap...now Sakura is going emo now us... Cooro-chan will you the discliemer please!

Cooro: Okay! Yoai-chan does not own Naruto or +Anima, just the events in this story. Why did you call me Cooro-chan?

Me: Because your just so cute! Isn't he Sasuke? ^.^

Sasuke: hn *blushes*

Me: Aww... That's so sweet! Isn't it, Senri?

Senri:...*smile*

Me: See! He agrees! Any who lets get to the story!

Sasuke: About time.

Me: You can't wait to see Cooro nake and under you. Screaming your name....

Sasuke: *nosebleed*

Me: LOL! To the story....

* * *

Chapter 2

Sasuke's pov

We finally after about 3 hours of walking we enter the village. "Wow! This is your village! It's so big!",Cooro said with wide eyes,"I thought you said you lived in a village not a big city!" "Well you see we live in the village hidden in the leaves and the miltery force of the fire country and other surrounding small countries. So it has to be big!", Sakura said trying to impress me, but once again it epically fails. "Come on we have to go the hokage's office. come follow us", Neji said glacing at Husky. Just as we about half way to the hoakge's office, I see black feathers falling from the sky. I look up and see...Cooro? "You guys should see the view from up here!", Cooro said with glee, flaping his wings. "Cooro! Get down here! We have to go see their hokage!", Nana worriedly yelled. "Come on Nana! Fly up here!", he said back. "We'll look around the village after we meet with the hokage",I said. He looks at me caruiosly and smiles and then swopes down and laids on his feet.

"H-how did you do t-that, Cooro?", Sakura asked still surpised. "I'm a crow anima! Oh you don't know! Me, Nana, Senri, and Husky are anima!",Cooro said holding up a peace sign. "So you all can fly?" "Nope! Only me and Nana can! But she's a bat anima!" "Eww. A bat?",Sakura said creeped out. I see Nana look down and looks as if she was going to cry. "Hey! That was very mean of you! It wasn't her fault that she's a bat!",Cooro said conferting the small blond girl. "What do you mean?",she said. "That only way that people can be a anima is when they are in a life or death sitution, you stupid girl.",Husky said looking annoyed. My eyes widden. So they been thourgh a lot as well. "Aww So you do care about me!",Nana said as she acknoged he's hidden defect. "No I don't! Still don't like you!" "Lair! You do care! Your were defenting me!" "I only said that because she was insalting animas!" I look over to Cooro and said,"Do they always do that?" "Yep! They alway fought",he answered smiling. "You always looking at clothes every time we when thourgh towns!" "So! Your always look at jewels! And if weren't for me you would of frozen during the winter!" "hn! Stupid girls...", he said finshing the argment as we walked into the hokage's building.

Neji knocked on the door and we were called in. "Yes what is it", the hokage said before she took a sip of sake. "Our mission was succeful and on the way back we found these four and they don't seem to come from any the countries that we know of. And the claim to have animal like powers. Only this boy here seem have it",Neji said pointing to Cooro. "Alright. Do you mind telling me your names and what country you came from. And please explain your animal powers",she said lening forword looking interested. "My name is Cooro and I'm from Astaria!" "I am Husky and I came from Sialand" "I'm Nana and I am also from Astaria. And this Senri and he's from the mountains that supprate Sailand and Astaria!", Cooro, Husky, and Nana said. "And the animal powers?" "We are anima and each have an animal power. Cooro is a crow anima and which he can fly. I'm a fish anima and get fins. Nana is a bat anima, she can sreack and she too can fly. And Senri, he is a bear anima and has claws.", Husky said. "You four seem like you can help this village...I'm going to put two on a Genin team",she said pointing at Cooro and Husky."And have you two go to the actemy. Senri-san you will help Iruka teach and Nana-san will attend to become a ninja!",she said pointing at Nana and Senri. Then we see that four are very confuessed. "What's a ninja?",Cooro asked looking so inncent and cute. WAIT!WHAT! DID I SAY CUTE!?!?! I see that Sakura, TenTen, and Neji were trying their best not to glop the little crowboy. "Ninjas are the miltery force in the leaf village and all of the other villages.", the Hokage said. "Umm Hokage-sama, do you know a place where we can stay? We can't stay in a hotel since we have no money",Nana said. Before the Hokage said anything I staddenly said,"You can with me" Which causes everyone to stare at me. "Thanks Sasuke!",Cooro said running over to me and hugging me very tightly. "Okay you guys will stay with Sasuke since you vollentered Sasuke. Nana-san and Senri-san, school starts tommow at 9am. You can leave"

As soon as she said those words, Cooro grab my hand and run thourgh the open window,opening his wings. "Cooro! What are you doing!", I yelled. "You said that we'll have a look around the village!",he said. "Cooro! You have to put Sasuke-san down before people start staring!",Nana said flying over to us. "Oh okay...Sasuke will you still show me around?",he said as he lowing down. "Alright",I said. "Yeah! Thanks Sasuke!",he said pulling me in another hug. God he will stop hugging me. "Sasuke-san? Do you mind showing me where the actemy is?",Nana asked as she laids on her feet. "Alright. Follow me.",I said heading toward the ninja actemy.

"Wow! It's so big!",Cooro said with glee. Nana agreed with a nod. "Sasuke-kun!Why are you here? And with a bunch of brats?",a fan girl, I think her name is...Ukina...yeah that's it, said. "Umm That's not very nice to call me and Nana brats",Cooro said. "What the hell is up with your clothes! Did your mommy dress you up!",she said raoring a laugh. I can see it in Nana's eyes that she hit a sentive spot. Tears start comming her eyes. "Omg! Look she's crying! What a baby!",that girl teased as poking the younger girl who didn't like what was happening. "Shut up and leave Nana alone!",Cooro said conferting his friend who was like a sister to him. "Why should I?", she pulled out some marbles and threw one at Cooro's head. "Throw another,and your arm will be broken off", I said turning on my Shiringun. That scared her off, but the younger girl stayed and said,"I'm so sorry for my sister's behivor! I hope she didn't hurt you too bad. Are you going to the actemy?" Nana answered,"Wes" "I hope your in my class. Bye!",the girl said running away. "Are all girls in this village this mean?",Cooro asked as we started walked to my house. I start thinking about and knowing about 2 or 3 girls that are nice. "Not all of them are mean"

"There you guys are! Senri and I have been looking for you!",Husky said as the two of them run up to us,"Where you guys heading" "Home",I said as we enter the Uchia part of the village. We step into my house and took our shoes off. I showed them where they'll stay. And I got dinner cooked and learn that little Cooro eats twice as much food as Naruto. And that's how the first night with my newest roommates ended.

* * *

So...how was the second chapter?

Naruto: You completely forgot about me!

Me: Opps...well as soon as you got to the gate, you run to get some remen! Happy?

Naruto: Very!

Neji: Why did you do that...

Me: Do what?

Neji: You made me seem like I want to rape Cooro!

Me: Who wouldn't! He's so rapeablely cute!

Neji: Is rapeablely even a word?

Me:Sure why not!

Neji: Baka...

Me: Oh shut up you yoai fangirl!

Neji: I'm not a girl!

Me: Close enough

TenTen: Hey Neji! You wanna read some yoai mangas with me!

Neji: Oh fuck yeah!

Me: That was so OoC of him...oh well! thanks for reading chapter 2! Byes!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Welcome to chapter 3!

Sasuke: Can we get a move on, please! I do have training to do!

Me: Fine fine! Jezz...here's the story!

* * *

Husky's Pov

I woke up to Cooro on top of me telling me to get up. "Cooro! Get the hell off of me!" "But Husky! Nana told me to wake you up for breakfest!" "I'm up! Now get out!" "Okay! I have to go wake up Sasuke!",he said running out of the room. Grr...This is going to be stressful.

Sasuke's Pov

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Wake up...",I heard as someone lightly shook me. "What? Why? Who are you?",I asked still grogy. "Sasuke! It me, Cooro! Senri made breakfest for us and Nana told me to wake you and Husky up!", he said smiling. "Alright. Just let me wake up a bit",I said sitting up and streching my arms.

Third person's Pov

Nana was setting the table for breakfest when Husky, Sasuke, Cooro finally came down. "Good! Now that your wake! Time for breakfest! Oh Senri we have to hurry or we'll be late!", Nana said putting rice cakes on the table. Then they started eating. When Sasuke took a bite, his eyes widden. He haven't tasted this good of food since...his mom. Then a knock on the door interupted his thoughts. "I'll get it",Husky said getting up and going to the door. He opens the door and finds a tan boy with red fangs on his face. The boy smirked and leaned in and said,"Hey bueatiful, do yo-" Before the boy finished his sentence, Husky slamed the door and went back into the other room. Then there was another knock. First Sasuke growled then got up and went to the door. "What do you want, Inuzka", he lazily asked. "I'm just here to get some kid called Husky!" "Husky! One of your teammates here!",he yelled. So Husky walked back out and said,"Oh god his my teammate" "Oh crap! Your a guy!", the tanned boy paniced. "Husky! Wait! I wanna meet your teammate!", little Cooro yelled as he tackled the blue hair boy,"Hi! I'm Cooro! I'm Husky's friend!" Even for tough Kiba, the little crowboy made him want to tackle him down.(Yes that way)"I'm Kiba",he said in a soft matter. Then a there was growl from Kiba's jacket. Cooro quickly ran up to Kiba and put a hand on his jacket zipper. Because of this action, poor Kiba began to blush. Cooro slowly pulls down the zipper to only pop out a small white puppy."And OH this is Akamaru!" Cooro went down to Akamaru's face and said,"Hi Akamaru! I'm Cooro!" The little dog smiled and licked Cooro's nose, then he barked at Kiba. Akamaru's comment made poor Kiba blush even more. "C-come on Husky before we're late to training",Kiba studdered as he starts to leave. "Bye Husky!",Cooro said waving as Husky starts to leave with Kiba.

"Cooro come on, you have to come with me", Sasuke said as he grab two water bottles. "Okay! Should I bring my ax?",Cooro said holding up his ax. "You'll need it",Sasuke said as he put on his shoes."Sasuke! Who's your teammates!" "The blond ideot and the pink haired girl" "Oh. She's the girl who was being rude to Nana cause she's a bat anima? I was hoping for someone nicer",Cooro said as they walked out the Uchiha compond. "Do you mind me asking how you guys got your anima powers?" "No I don't mind. Lets see...well Husky got his from almost drowning. Senri was attacked by a crazy bear. Nana was almost killed by her dad. And me, mmm I guess I was always like this",Cooro explained. Sasuke's eyes widden a bit when hearing this. "For a long time, we had to do stuff that we're not proud of to survie, me and Nana had to steal, Husky had to be a girl, and Senri had to be a slave. But I found Husky and saved him! Then Senri joined us and then Nana joined us as well! So now we're like a family!",Cooro said smiling at the end of the short little history of his group. Sasuke slitly frowned at the word family. Cooro notice this. "Um Sasuke?" "What" "You want join our family?" This question surprised Sasuke. "Sure alright", he said trying to retain his cool. "Alright, Sasuke!",Cooro said pulling him into a hug as soon as he heard those words. 'I guess there's no stopping the hugs now',Sasuke thought as people started to stare.

"Come on,Senri! We don't want to be late!",Nana said putting on her shoes. As soon as they were both ready, Nana looked at the clock and said,"Oh no! We're going to be late!" As Senri heard this he picked Nana up and said,"Where's school" Nana told him the dirctions and then he ran his fastest. When they finally arived at the actemy, alot of the childern stared at the strange looking people. "Come on Senri! We have to go meet Iruka-sensei!",Nana said grabbing his hand and pulling him toword room 26. She opens the door and pokes her head in. She see a tan man with brown hair tied up. "Um are you Iruka-sensei?",she asked causeing the man to look up. He starts smiling and said,"Yes I am. May I help you?" "Yes, me and my friend are going to be in your class and I thought that we should meet you before class" "Come in and introcution yourselfs" "Alright, come on Senri" As soon as Senri showed himself, Iruka was a bit sursiped. Hey you would be too if you were expacting a 9 year old not a tall 17 year old! "The Hokage is requising that Senri would help you out in class", Nana said as they walked up to his desk. "Alright, so your Senri and you are?", Iruka said. "I am Nana and I have to tell you that Senri doesn't really talk. And don't worry he's very kind and trust worthy", she said acting more like a mother then an 8 year old. "Alright. Class will began in a few minutes, so Nana, you can take a seat and Senri...you can have seat in my chair since I'm going to be standing up most of this class. I'll proble use you as a model",Iruka said getting up from his seat.

"Thank you Kiba for getting our new teammate. How about we introuce our selfs. I am Kurenai. You already know Kiba and Akamaru. This is Hinata and Shino",the woman said as soon as Husky, Kiba, and Akamaru got to the training field. "I am Husky",he said as he looked at the three new people knowing that these are his new teammates. 'Of course. I have to be suck with two more girls. Great' But then he notice that the girl named Hinata has the same eyes as Neji. "Hinata? By any chance that your relatied to somebody name Neji?",he said. "Oh N-neji-nii-san? Y-yes h-h-he's my c-couisn",she said quietly. 'Oh god, grow a fricking backbone',Husky thought after she was finish. "Oh okay. So what are we suppost to do?",he said. "Well, what can you do for start,then we can start from there",Kurenai said. "I'll a fish anima, so I have fins. And I did have training in fighting with the staff" "...you can trun into a fish?",Kiba asked. "No. It's more like a...mermaid",Husky said as he starts blushing. Kiba starts brusting out laughing. "K-kiba! D-don't laugh. T-t-that's n-not nery n-nice",Hinata said. "Hinata. I don't need you defeanting me",Husky said hurshly. "Oh I-i'm s-s-sorry",she said looking down. "Hey! She was being nice to you! So leave her alone!",Kiba said as went over to her and confert her with an arm going around her sholders. Shino walked up to Husky and said for the first time,"You really shouldn't of done that. She was being kind to you. Anyway if you mess with her me and Kiba will hurt you. She is our friend"

"Hi Sasuke-kun! How are you!",Sakura said todally ignoring the person who is walking beside Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke? Why does she act so nice to you but is mean to everyone eles?",Cooro asked him. He just shurgged his sholders and leaned against the tree. Cooro sat next to Sasuke. 'Grrr! Why does that little brat get to be so close to MY Sasuke-kun!',Sakura's inner self yelled. "Hey Sasuke? What do you do during training? And why are we waiting?",Cooro said to Sasuke. "We have to wait for our sensei, then we practice our skills" "Will you help me?" "Sure" Sakura is shocked on what she just heard.'HOW CAN THAT BRAT GET SASUKE-KUN TO TALK! I guess that he lives with Sasuke-kun, but they only knew each other for one day!',her inner self said. Cooro got up and stood infront of the traget. He took out his ax and started aming. Then he threw the ax, completly missing the tree. Then he ran over and reterived his ax and tried again. But sadly he failed. Seeing that Cooro had alot of trouble, so Sasuke walk up to Cooro and then moves his body to his own. Then he moves out of the way and says,"Now try it" So Cooro throws it and hits the traget. He smiles, turns around and hugs Sasuke saying,"Thanks Sasuke!" Now this got Sakura furious, so she step up to them and pulled Cooro and said to him,"Okay brat. No one touches my Sasuke-kun" Then Cooro frowns and crossed his arms as he said,"Now I see why Husky don't like girls like you. You are mean and you think you can contral anyone you want because you think your pretty. Anyway Sasuke is not a object, so stop saying his is yours. And he was helping me out" Then he left Sakura there to greet Naruto.

The bell rings as students start filling in. "Alright students! We have new student and I'm going to be having someone helping me out. Come on up and intro yourselfs", Iruka-sensei said calling Nana down to the front of the class and for Senri to stand up. They stand next to another and Nana said,"My name Nana and his name is Senri. And before you ask, the only reason why I'm speaking for him is because he doesn't really talk" "Any questions for them two?" Then one child asked,"Is Senri your brother?" "No, Senri is one of my friends" Then a girl asked,"How come your clothes are competely differnt from ours?" "Well we came from a competely differnt countries" A few students started nodding. Then one boy stood up and said,"Your cute! Will you be willing to be my girlfriend!?" Nana starts blushing at the comment. "Konohamaru...sit down...",Iruka said rubbing his temples. "Alright sensei...",he said sitting down. "Thank you Nana, you may sit down" Nana nodded as she sat down. "Alright, Today we'll be talking about...",Iruka said as he started his lesson. Senri was still standing there, staring at Iruka as he began to teach. Iruka see him still standing there. "Ah Senri, you can sit down as well", he said to him. Senri slitly blushes and sits down on his desk crossing his legs and began staring at the man.

Finally minutes after Shino talked to him, Husky walked up to Hinata. "Hinata, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. Usually when I meet girls, they are really snotty and rude. And I would like to be friends",he said with a soften touch to his usually annoyed look. She looks up to him and smiles as she says,"I acctpet your apolge, Husky-san. I would like to be friends as well" 'Well she's nice and polite. At least she's better then most girls',he thought as Kurenai-sensei began teaching him the basics of chakra contarl. After the quick lesson, Husky began to try to walk up the tree. He got up two steps and then fall right on his back. "Are you okay, Husky-san?",Hinata asked as she helped him up. "Yeah I'm fine. But this is really hard" "It was really hard when I began doing this, but with lots pratice it became easy",she said as she began to walk up the tree with ease. "Take my hand and try to focus your chakra to your feet",she said as she gives out her hand. So he took her hand as he slowly walked up the tree One...Two...Three steps up the tree. They slowly climb up the tree. By the time the sun was in the middle of the sky, they reached the tallest brench of the tree. Husky smiled and said,"Thank you Hinata. Your a very good teacher" Then she starts blushing and said,"Oh I'm not really that good, Husky-san" "Don't be too modest, Hinata. Now let get back to Kiba and Shino for lunch",he said reaching out for her hand to make the way down. She smiles and acctpets it as they began their way down the tree but in a faster pace. In a bush about 7 feet away, lay another Hyuga and a weapons specialist. "Neji, why are you spy on your cousin? Or is it the Husky kid your spying on?",TenTen said with a smirk on her face. "Its not that! I just wanted to see how they react to a new teammate, with someone who acts like..." "You?" "Shut up TenTen. And no he does not act like me" "Your right. But if you get rid of the hot headness and add more prissy, he'll just like you",she said as she smirked even widder,"Any way if you want to talk to him, just go up to him and say hi or something. Don't spy on him...People alrighty think your creepy enough" "Yeah thanks to you most of the girls thinks I'm a peeping tom" "Your welcome!" "And I don't even like girls" "I know that why your my yoai buddy!",she said as smiles. 'I swear she's going to be the death of me'

About an hour after Sakura's slap in the face(with words of course...), Cooro ended up falling asleep. The yells of Naruto and Sakura awoke Cooro. He walked up to the grey haired man and said,"Senri? Is that you? Why do you have a mask on? And why is your hair sideways?" "So childern might if I ask who is this? And who is he talking about?",the man asked at the confussed boy. "Kakashi, this is Cooro. And the person his talking about is his friend, who strangely looks like you",Sasuke said as he walked up beside the crowboy. "Wow Sasuke! This is the most I've seen you talk! So are you going to make some friends now?" "Hey I'm Sasuke's friend! Right Sasuke?",Cooro said now fully awake. "Yeah whatever", he said looking away trying to retrain his cool deaner. Cooro smiles and hugs Sasuke,who blushed. Kakashi see whats going on and smirks as he also see Sakura getting pissed. "The reason why we're here is to tell you that we'll be off today! Well I got to go! Nice To meet you Cooro! Ja ne!",he said as he disappar into thin air. "He was nice but who was he?",Cooro asked. "That was our sensei",Sasuke answered before leading Cooro and himself back home.

Finally it was lunch for Nana and Senri, they sat together with their simple rice cakes that Senri made this mrouning. During the whole time Senri keep sneaking glances at Iruka-sensei. "Senri?Is something wrong? You keep staring at Iruka-sensei the whole time...ohh I get it",she said with a smug look on her face. This caught Senri's attection. "You like him, don't you Senri?" That comment made Senri blush, which made the little blond girl squel,"Eee! That's so cute! Your first crush!" Because of her reaction, Senri started to blush even more and started to pout. "Aww it okay!Don't worry! I'll help you out with Iruka-sensei!" Then Senri gave her the 'I swear to god if you tell I will rip your fucking head off'look. "Oh okay you want it down on the down low. Okay",she said smiling sweetly but inside her head is cooking up an evil plan to get them two together. What an evil little girl.

"Alright! Today's over! You guys can go home and be back same place and same time tommow",Kurenai-sensei said as everyone began to leave together. "Hinata, I want to say thank you for helping me out with training today",Husky said. "It okay Husky-san, I'm alway happy to help out a friend",she said in her quiet matter. "And one thing...about your cousin Neji...What's he like" This made the two spys linsten even more so to what she would say. "Well Neji-nii-san...well we don't talk to each other very much and plus he doesn't like me. But if he's kinda of rude to you but protactes you he'll concister you as one of his friend...But if he's nice to you then...",she said before whispering,"then he'll think of you as a lover" This infoment caused Husky to blush. Which caught Neji's and TenTen's attaction. "What did she say to him?",Neji said to himself. "How did you know that?",Husky asked suripsed at what the shy girl said. "Every guy he hooked up with he was nice to, well I got to go, Husky-san,bye!",she said walking the way to her home. "See ya", he said walking the other way. "I guess little Hinata isn't as innoect as everyone thought she is, right Neji",TenTen said as she starts giggling. "Shut up TenTen",Neji said as they walked to her house to read more yoai.

Finally the day ends with everyone tired and hungy (Cooro). They ate then they passed out in their beds.

* * *

So...What you think?

Sasuke: Why in the hell are you making me a softie

Me: Cause I can do whatever the hell I want!

Husky: What the hell! You make me be nice to a girl!

Me: That is not my fault! It's Hinata's powers!

Husky:What powers?

Me: The powers of kindness!!! :D

Husky:...Whatever...

Me: Anywho! Thanks for reading! Byes!


	4. Chapter 4

Well hello wonderful people who read this story!!!! =D

Sasuke: I hate you so much.

Me: You hate everyone, well expect one person....

Sasuke: And who that be?

Me: A naked Cooro! XD

Sasuke: *Major blush and nose bleed*

Me: Its soo fun to be mean to you Sasuke....

Sasuke: I hate you more then anybody

Me: So you like Itachi more then me?

Itachi: You are starting to like me again! Yay!

Sasuke: No. I still hate you, Itachi

Itachi: No!!! Why do you hate me so!!! *starts crying in Sasuke's emo corner*

Sasuke: Hey! Get out of my emo corner! *starts to chase Itachi*

Itachi: Hahahahaha!! *Goes through a flower field*

Me: -.-' Wow this is getting too weird. Any way I do not own the rights to +Anima or Naruto

* * *

Third person

Well, Sasuke's day started by a little crow boy jumping up and down saying, "Sasuke wake up! Wake up! The Hokage lady is here! And she wants to see us for something!"

"Alright Cooro. Just let me get up", he said sitting up.

"Okay!",Cooro said as he stopped jumping and sat on the bed.

Sasuke quickly dress and they both walked to the living room.

"So how have you been living another four people, Sasuke?",the Hokage asked.

"fine"

"Good cause I want to tell you that you are going to be training Cooro for a little while"

"Alright! Sasuke's my teacher! I can't wait!",Cooro said with great glee," Wait. What is he teaching me?"

"Ninja stuff"

"OMG! Really?! Yeah!!! Sasuke's going to teach me ninja stuff! Sasuke's going to teach me ninja stuff! I can't wait!! I'm hungry", he said running into the kitchen.

"Looks like you have yourself another Naruto to deal with",the Hokage said smirking.

"*sigh* I know",Sasuke's said follow the little crow.

"Just to let you know I'm laughing at your pain",she said leaving.

"Oh I know you are"

As Sasuke went into the kitchen, he found Cooro eating an apple eating. He grabbed himself a tomato and starts munching on that.

"What's your favorite food, Sasuke?", Cooro randomly asked.

"Tomatoes, yours?", he answered.

"Apples!!",he said holding up his fruit.

'We have something else in common. We both like a red fruit' ,Sasuke thought.

"We start training in a hour, Cooro",he said after he finished his fruit, "Meet me in the living room"

"Okaie dokie then!",Cooro said before grabbing another apple.

Sasuke goes to his room and gather his clothes and went into the bathroom to take the shower he needed.

Strips and went right into the shower he went.

'I can't believe I'll be training him. I guess I'll teach him how to throw a weapon and how to use chakra first. Then I guess I'll move on from there', Sasuke thought as he washed himself.

Then he did this half smirk half smile kind of thing as he thought about his training with Cooro. He doesn't know it but he somehow knows this is going to be really fun.

He quickly gets out and dress. He looks at the clock to see that he has about 15 minutes till training. He colleted all his scrolls on basic chakra training, so he can get the best out of training. Bought out kuneis, and throwing stars to maybe work on aiming.

Then went down into his living room seeing Cooro sitting on the couch waiting. It looked like he was waiting there for about half-hour. Then Sasuke did his weird half smile/smirk thing again at him.

"So your ready for training, Cooro", he said standing next to him.

Then Cooro jumped up and cried of happiness saying, "Alright! It's training time!!!"

'God he's just like the dobe and that Lee loser but he's way cuter-WAIT!! WTF! I, SASUKE UCIHA, DOES NOT THINK THAT COORO IS CUTE!!!', he screamed inside his head. (Of course not out loud. He's too cool~)

__

'Denial, Honey buns!! You know that little Cooro is adorable and don't deny it!', this new voice appeared in his head.

'Wait. Who are you and why are you in my head. And I'm not denying anything, you fruit'_'Honey, I'm your inner flamer and I have always been in your head but I was locked away until you meet the most cutest little crow-boy ever!', _said flaming Sasuke appearing inside his head.

_He pretty much looked like emo Sasuke but he had red high lights, neon purple shirt, gray skinny jeans, and black vans with bright orange shoe laces. And he looks a lot more nicer and fun! (I am so mean to emo Sasuke! XD)_

_'Great, I'm going crazy now. Having voices in my head', he thought as him and Cooro walked thourgh the village to the training grounds._

* * *

_Yeah Yeah whatever! Your so over dramatic!_

_Sasuke: How am I over dramatic?_

_Me: Just because you hear voices in your doesn't mean your going crazy! Only a little bit._

_Sasuke: Yeah whatever. I hope you know that a few of your readers might be a pissed..._

_Me: Shut up duck ass! I know I didn't update in a long time! But I had writer's block!! So I'm sorry! Please forgive me my wonderful readers!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Welcome to Chapter 5!! this is maybe the quickest to posted a chapter ever....sweet...Now since Sasuke and Itachi are fighting, Husky and Neji are sucking each other's faces, Cooro is sleeping, and serni is...well Serni. there's no one to really annoy or love one... ;.; Oh well! Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay Cooro. Now I will be teaching you charaka contral. Pay attention to what I do", Sasuke as he walked on the tree trunk.

As he walked up to the first tree brunch, Cooro just fly up.

"Cooro, you need to walk up the tree", he said being annoyed.

"Why? I can just fly up here",he said.

"if you don't learn how to contral your charaka then when you do a justu you will use too much then you die",he said in horrorfiy voice to scare him into doing it.

And it worked.

Now Cooro is trying his hardest to walk up the tree with all his might. After about an hour, he only made it about 3 steps then he would fall on his back.

'_Sasuke! Help the poor thing! He's trying his hardest!',_ flaming Sasuke screamed.

'Fine I'll help him out a little bit, okay! So stop screaming', he said to himself as he got up and walked down to tiring boy.

Sasuke pull Cooro up on his feet and said,"Just hold on my hand and we'll walked up the tree together"

Then slowly together they made their up the tall tree.

But as they were training, in a bush about 7 feet away lied two of Sasuke's biggest fans, Ino and Sakura.

"See what I mean! That little brat is stealing my Sasuke away!", Sakura said to her ravil/best friend.

"Sakura. Your over reacting. All I see is Sasuke training this kid. Well at least it's not you, forehead girl", she said smirking.

"that's it! We need a girl meeting! This means to be said!", Sakura said before dragging Ino to find Hinata and Tenten.

"Hey Sasuke?", Cooro asked as soon they sat down.

"Yeah?"

"why was Sakura and a blond girl spying on us?"

"I don't know Cooro"

"Sasuke thank you for helping me up the tree", Cooro said as he had a light blush on his cheeks.

"Y-your welcome. Coming on lets get down and start working on your aming", he said as he got up and they started to walk down.

Neji was hiding behind a tree, building up the strength to said hi to Husky who was with Hinata and the rest of team 8 having some lunch.

"Okay. Its no big deal. I'm just going to sa-HI!", he said before he turn to see Hinata standing in front of him.

"Neji-nii-san. Just go up and say hi. Your going to be just fine", she said then walking back.

"okay then. I'm ready", he said.

Then he walked pass them and told Husky a hello then walked away. Then as soon as he got far from them, he ran to behind a building and started blushing super bad.

"I-I can't believe I did that without screwing up. What the hell is wrong with me! Why am I freaking behind some store blushing about some boy I meet three days ago. Come on Neji! Get a hold of yourself! He's just some hot-headed, girly looking, silky looking blue haired, fiesty, jeweled eyes…damn it all. I'm head over heels over Husky and its bad", he said.

He just sighed and then he went to go find Tenten to tell her about this.

Senri just quietly sighed as he stared at the handsome tan teacher teaching the class. He was trying to figure out how to get him. Then he starts to think about how Iruka almost never ate lunch and he got the a perfect plan. Bring him in with his cooking. Then he grinned at his plan. Then he began to think about what to make his soon going to be mate tomorrow.

Sakura finally found Hinata and Tenten and ask them to come with her. Meaning she took them against their will to Ino's father's flower shop.

"Girls! Do you know why you're here?", Sakura said beginning a forced girl meeting.

"Because you kidnapped me from my team while we were having lunch"

"Stole me away when Neji was going to tell me something juicy"

"You just dragged me along", the three girls said.

"Nope! Right now we have a huge issue here! This is so big that it could change what we know and love!", she said being over dramatic.

"Just tell us for kami's criss", Tenten said.

"Cooro is stealing away my Sasuke", Sakura said with a sudden shojo background change.

"I'm sorry, but who's Cooro?', Hinata said.

"Oh you haven't meet him yet, but he is so adorable! He kind of looks like Kiba but he's smaller and more ukeish. He kind of acts like Naruto but he's so much more innocent!", Tenten said as her yoai fan girl self came out.

Just as Hinata was going to say something, there was a knock on the door. Ino went and open the door. It turned out to be Sakura's enemy for Sasuke's love. Cooro.

"Exause me miss. Are you opened?", he asked innocently.

"NO! Now get out of here!!", Sakura yelled.

"Oh. I just wanted to get some flowers to lighten up Sasuke's house. It's very gloomy and sad. So I thought that maybe it would cheer him up a little bit", he said sadly.

Before he turn to leave, Ino pulled him in and told him that the store was open.

"Really!?", he said happily.

"Yep! Sakura's being cranky as normal", Tenten said smiling.

"Thank you!", he said before looking around.

As he picked a dozeon daisies, he noteise Hinata.

"Hey! You look like that kid that Husky is always telling me about!",he said which shocked Tenten.

"You mean Neji-nii-san?",she shyily said.

"Yeah! I'm Cooro! What's your name?"

"My name is Hinata and I heard about you"

"Really? From who?"

"from Husky. He said that you are a very good friend", she said gently smiling.

"really? That's nice of him to say. He normally hits me in the head and calls me a baka", he said brightly smiling back.

Then he went to the cash resiter. Ino changed them and said they would cost 100 ryo. He checked his pockets to find he charried the wrong cerruncy.

"Oh I'm sorry. I have the wrong type of money",he said before he sadly left the flower shop.

Then Hinata quickly took out the 100 ryo, took the daisies, and left the shop to find Cooro. She found him just a little bit down the street and caught up with him.

"Cooro-san! Here",she said as she give him the flowers.

He smiled and give Hinata a hug. Hinata blushed at the contact.

"Thank you Hinata. You're a great friend",he said as a tear came down and he wiped it away.

"Your welcome. You better get them home before they start to welt",she said.

"Okay! Thank you!",he said as he start to run then fly away.

Hinata just stood there smiling, now hoping that he would make the Uhichia boy happy.

You can problely tell that I has fantics spelling...Can't you feel the sarcasm spilling out your computer screen...

Right now I'm looking for a very sexy beta to look for my scerw ups and tell me to stop being a dumbass! ^.^ 


End file.
